


School

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun





	School

Starting at a school can be a bit terrifying when you've spent your first five years being home schooled. This was something that Castiel was learning very quickly. 

He seemed to be the only one here who didn't know what he was doing, and all the kids thought it was weird that the 12 year old hadn't been to school before. 

It was fourth period, and he'd yet to make any friends. In fact he'd given up hoping that someone might sit at his table, and talk to him for more than a few minutes. He sat there, book in his hands, glancing up every minute or so to make sure the teacher wasn't going to begin class. 

He turned the page, and looked up once again, eyes widening as they locked on the boy walking into the room, a book bag slung over his shoulder, looking a bit disinterested. He was tall with blond hair, and bright blue eyes, and was without a doubt the most beautiful person Castiel had ever laid eyes on. 

When those blue eyes turned to him he shifted uncomfortably, averting his gaze, and glancing back at his book before looking back up through his lashes. 

The boy was still looking at him, his own eyes wide, beautiful lips parted slightly, and he stayed in the doorway until someone pushed him out of the way,!muttering something, and looking generally annoyed. With a seemingly annoyed response the boy moved from the doorway, and toward Castiel. 

Castiel felt his heart start pounding in his chest, and looked back at his book, though he wasn't reading any of the words. 

"Hey," a voice said, probably the most beautiful voice Castiel had ever heard, and he looked up, thinking this boy might be an angel. "What's your name?" 

"H-hello," Castiel answered. "Um...Castiel." 

The boy grinned, and Castiel's heart melted. "Hey, you've got a weird name too. Mine's Balthazar." 

Castiel's head tilted to the side slightly. "I like that name."

Balthazar's grin just widened, and he started talking about random things. Castiel just sat there, and listened happily, answering questions when they were asked, and the first time Balthazar laughed he thought that he really may have died, and gone to Heaven.


End file.
